


cuz he's dead

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Kingdom Hearts III Secret Ending, Other, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Riku knows Sora well, Sora's in the Reaper's Game, josh is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: A Gummi phone rings and a not dead person picks up the phone to answer.(Crack fic based offthis post on tumblr. THIS IS FOR YOU INFERNAL!)





	cuz he's dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfernalFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalFox/gifts).



> This is just crack, ignore or laugh, up to you.
> 
> Also I know the Gummi Phone is a video phone but who cares assume it has a regular phone call function.

It was perhaps the rather loud fanfare that alerted Joshua to the phone in the sleeping teen's pocket. Laughing a little at how bulky it was (the 'teen' preferred small flip phones himself, easier to dispose off if he needed to.), Josh tapped the answer button, bringing it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Sora?!"_

Huh. It was Riku then. That gave Joshua an idea...

A smug smile in place, Josh responded, "I’m sorry the old Sora can’t come to the phone right now. Why? Cuz he’s dead."

Silence from the other end of the line.

Then a sharp intake of breath from Riku, before he responded, _"So, he’s in Shibuya. Got it. I’m on my way."_

Riku then hung up. The dial tone echoed as Josh blinked.

Looking at Sora sleeping soundly on the Scramble floor, Joshua chuckled, a pondering look on his face, "Your boyfriend sure knows you, Sora. Now... maybe I should redirect him elsewhere. I wouldn't want him interfering with your Game."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> INFERNAL WHY DO YOUR SHITPOSTS DO THIS TO MEEEEEEE!
> 
> (Complaints aside, I love how KH3 has given us so much content to write about)


End file.
